


Nailed to the Wall

by daemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art Gallery Sex, F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i should be finishing my project for uni but here i am, kjm saying baby too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemyeon/pseuds/daemyeon
Summary: A quiet moment in an art gallery.But Junmyeon doesn't want quiet.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nailed to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings/kink-headsup  
> drooling  
> video-taping
> 
> i tried tagging or mentioning everything so if you notice i forgot anything, please leave a comment <3

He pushes her against the wall, between a painting and a sculpture. His face is a mix of emotions, but the fire flaming up in his eyes is unmistakable. His abs press against her body, locking her in between him and the wall. The room is mostly white, to make the pieces of art stand out more.

“Are you sure this is okay? What if security sees us?” She asks, biting her lip.

He runs his thumb over her lips in response. “Shh.. They won’t,” he whispers while fluttering a kiss to her forehead.

She rests her hands on his waistband and he kisses down the side of her face until he reaches her neck. And bites down hard. Taken by surprise, a moan escapes her. He licks the bruised area now placing featherlight kisses on top of it. Sealing in his mark.  
He moves lower until he reaches the collar of her blouse.

Junmyeon struggles with the top button of her blouse while she glances over his shoulder. Directly into a security camera. A shock runs down her spine. Then, at the thought of people potentially watching, her lower part twitches.

Junmyeon tugs her blouse out of her jeans, having undone all the buttons and immediately places kisses on top of her boobs, the places not hidden by her bra.

“Junmyeon…” Dizziness from his touch clouds her mind. He hums into her ribs he is kissing.

“Junmyeon there’s a camera, are you sure-"

He stops kissing her boobs and stands straight up. He moves her chin to force eye-contact. “Absolutely sure.”

With that he flips them around so he is pressed into the wall, and turns her around so that she faces the security camera on the other wall of the gallery. She was glad he hadn’t removed her bra.

He pulls her flush against him, his erection under his jeans poking at her ass. His hands roaming over her body.

“You better hold on to me, baby.” He whispers into her ear and she stretches one of her arms up around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. With the slightly upper angle she couldn’t see the camera, at least. But the camera could see her, exposed, in her lover’s arms. A wave of blush and heat creeps up her face and she hooks one of her fingers into his waistband. More for emotional support than physical.

He places kisses on her stretched neck, sucking, biting, as if marking her his own was his only job.

He unbuttons her jeans and puts one hand into them, cupping her warm core. A small moan escapes her, sending tingles down his spine, and he hums into her neck.

“What if they notice?” she whispers, now rather turned on by the thought.

“Nothing… Now…” He reaches up with his free hand and runs his index finger across her lips again, waiting for her to grant him access. “Now, would you drool for me, baby?”

His index and middle finger spread the corners of her mouth apart, gagging her effectively. She moves her tongue around to lick at his fingers and he sighs in response. “Good girl.”

His erection grows harder at the wet sounds coming from her mouth and he nudges her ass back into him stronger, stroking her clit through her underwear.

A suppressed small moan escapes her. And she rocks against him.

He hovers his hand over her still clothed core, barely touching the sensitive area. She whines, as much as she can, with his fingers in her mouth.

“A little begging never hurt you, baby.” He whispers and places a soft kiss on her collar bone. In response she jerks her hips, but his arms lock her too firmly into place.

He slips his hand into her underwear and immediately finds her wetness. She squirms, trying to not make a sound. He starts with a leisurely pace, dipping his fingers into her occasionally.

“Are you holding back? They won’t hear you; I promise.” With that he picks up the speed, stimulating her clitoris, sending electric tingles from her core to her limbs.

He moves the fingers in her mouth closer together so she can close her lips around them. When she starts sucking on them, a groan escapes him and he withdraws his fingers. And moves them down the back of her jeans. 

The cold sensation of the saliva coated fingers at her butt make her knees weak and Junmyeon adjusts his pose a bit so he can hold her up better.

“I want to hear you,” he whispers into her ear as he lightly pushes one of the fingers against her butthole. A choked back whine is the result.  
“Louder.” As grunts he pushes his finger in. His other hand is rubbing circles on her clit. Her first unsuppressed moan ricochets off the walls and he bathes in the sound.

“Good, louder, baby.” He starts carefully moving the finger in her ass, moaning in unison with her.

He slightly pushes a second finger against her butthole, noticing the shivering going through her body.

“Come for me,” he says, almost breathless.

Before he can insert the second finger, a violent orgasm shakes her, which has her screaming his name. He runs circles over her clit until she comes down from her high. And she sinks into him, almost loosing her footing, but his arms are strong enough to hold her up. He slips his hands out of her pants when he is sure she can hold herself at least a few seconds. And hugs her from behind. She nuzzles into him.

“What makes you so sure no one would come and throw us out?”

He grins. “I sent all of them home. This is my art gallery.”

“I may just need to suck your dick for this.”

He laughs and releases her from the hug and she slowly drops down to her knees, making sure to drag her hands slowly over his abs and down his thighs. He exhales and relaxes against the wall, angling his head upwards, closing his eyes in a moment of calm.

She unzips his trousers and strokes his already large bulge gently, before yanking down trousers and underwear to the middle of his thighs in one go. He looks down, startled, and is greeted with a mischievous smile playing around her lips. She kisses his thighs, biting lightly as she travels up, carefully avoiding his dick. In the joint of his hips and thigh she stops, nuzzling into it, placing kisses on the reddening skin. It’s so cute Junmyeon almost has to hold back a giggle. He exhales and carefully pushes her hair back. She trails her nose along his skin towards his twitching erection. And stops bare millimetres from it to glance up. His eye contact sends a wave of dizziness through her body. Drunk on the feeling she barely notices his hand nudging her closer, the slightest tell he really needs it. Badly. Besides his twitching cock.  
Still holding eye contact, she licks her lips, purposefully touching the underside of his dick for the shortest of moments. The groan of frustration that he releases is almost violent. His hand grips into her hair harder, close enough to scratch her scalp. But he doesn’t urge her head forwards. Waiting.

The second she licks along the underside of his dick, his hips stutter. When she reaches the tip, she takes it into her mouth, slowly circling her tongue around. For good measure, she strokes his length with her hand. Sighs spill from his mouth and she closes her eyes, the love juice trickling into her mouth from his tip. He is fighting with himself to not push her head into him further for her to fully envelop his member with her warm mouth. Veins protrude on his arms. He lifts his free hand, grabbing a fist of his own hair and arches his neck back, resting his head against the wall.

She moves closer, taking him in further, slowly, until her nose touches his skin. He is close to squirming, biting his hand by now. She moves her tongue and he chokes back a moan. And strengthens the grip on her hair. With his dick down her throat, she starts humming. The response is immediate as his hips buck and cause her to gag on him. She looks up, keeping him inside her mouth, tears welling up. She moans onto his dick before he can react to it, and all his muscles tense, fighting the urge to jerk his hips into her face again. He is shivering, relying on the wall for balance. She slowly starts bobbing her head and soft moans escape his mouth with every movement of hers. When she touches his balls, an electric shock runs through his body.

“I’m…” Breathless.

“I'm close baby.” He says and pushes her back a little. She hums in response. His resolve shatters. He tries to push her face out of his crotch, but she pins his hips to the wall, determined to swallow every last drop of his release. He can see her throat move and she licks him clean. As soon as she releases him, he sinks down the wall to the ground, her sitting between his legs. She smiles and licks her lips. He turns away, smiling, embarrassed at being so exposed.

“Can’t let this good juice go to waste, baby.” She says and he giggles.

“You sound like a commercial for orange juice.”

“Except I would never swallow a whole bottle of orange juice.” She deadpans as she buttons up her blouse.

His lips form a small line, but the grin peeks through despite it. He pulls his pants and underwear back to his hips and stands.  
Holding out a hand for her, he says, “I think we have a video to watch.”


End file.
